Second Chance
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: The war has come and gone. A goddess was revived and has now joined the ranks of Leanbox to... slack off? That wasn't exactly what Chika had in mind when she agreed to maintain the sharicite for both goddesses. But with the existence of two Vert's, luck might just change in her favor.


**Second Chance  
**

Chika was in quite a bind. Working alongside two Vert was quite the daunting task for her libido. One of them was **absolutely** off-limits too, due to her union with Lowee's Blanc. The other one, the Vert she had already slept with once, was just fooling around as much as the younger one, both of them playing games more than anything.

"Stop! Both of you!" About to see them vanish into their gaming room, Chika held both of them back, a demonic expression on her face. "How come **I** have to work twice as hard as before despite there being **twice** as many goddesses now?"

"If you wanted to play with us, you should have said so, Chika." The older Vert loved teasing their oracle. After being resurrected in the war, she had taken quite a liking to the new world. It had been maintenance hell to keep both of them synched to the sharicite properly and both of them slacked off twice as much as before now.

"I need you to **work**!" Grabbing both of them at their arms, she dragged them away, towards the office, that was now sporting two desks, so both of them could work at the same time. Not that they ever voluntarily did. It was always _one more quest_ or _just this boss_ or _we haven't saved yet_.

The younger Vert's communicator went off while she was being dragged away. Answering it, she found herself scolded at by her lover, Blanc. "That was **today**?" Her expression wasn't looking well and the older Vert and Chika could both hear Blanc's yelling through it. "I'll be there! Yes, I'm going **right now**! No, I'm not playing 4GO!" Looking at her oracle, the younger Vert transformed, quickly freeing herself from Chika's grasp. "I got a date with Blanc, sorry!" Soaring through the next window, she was going at breakneck speed, hoping Blanc wouldn't explode before she got there.

Trying to capitalize on her successor taking off, the older Vert transformed as well, her black divinity suit a jarring difference to the younger Vert's white one. But she didn't get far. Countless green, energy sapping tentacles caught her, stopping her from going anywhere. "Don't make me put anti-crystal jewelry on you!"

Transforming back, the older Vert accepted her apparently inevitable fate. "I give up." Smiling and raising her hands, the older Vert didn't hate working with Chika that much. She just liked to play hooky from work whenever possible. The current games were extremely fascinating. But she had needed to teach her successor a harsh lesson on fair play, forcing her to delete her characters in 4GO, since she had bribed the developer to get admin only items, and creating a new character with her.

Four hours and innumerable stamps, signatures, envelope lickings and questionnaires later, Vert was on the verge of exhaustion. "Chika, haven't we managed enough to take a break?" She was looking at easily another six hours of focused work and there was no way she could handle that like this. Maybe she and the other Vert had played hooky for a little bit too long.

Getting up and walking over to the Vert that wasn't married to a walking bomb, Chika got behind Vert and massaged her shoulders a little. "This wouldn't happen if you two did some work every day instead of playing games all the time."

"That feels good..." Ignoring the comment about being lazy, Vert leaned back and looking up, seeing Chika's face. "Are you still mad that it was me who slept with you and not her?" During the war, there had been an instance where she seduced Chika, making her think that she was the other Vert. A lot of things were going on, but the blame was still with her.

"I was never mad." Blushing a little, Chika used a bit too much strength and made the older Vert wince. "You're both my precious goddesses. Its true that I spent the last 700 years with her and not you. But the 400 years before that were just you and me."

"Is that a confession of love?" Swearing to herself that she would learn the art of paraphrasing when Chika made her wince again, Vert wondered if Chika still harbored feelings for her.

"Nothing like that. Even if I did confess, you only have games and Lady Vert in your head. There's no room for me." Chika felt a little sad that it had turned out like that. In truth, she loved both of them equally.

"Don't be silly, Chika. I might have slept for a few centuries, but that didn't make me forget about our times together before I went to rest." _Well, I did forget about everything for a while but that wasn't exactly my fault_.

"You're just saying that now." She did feel slightly happy hearing it.

"Would you like me to prove it to you?" Stopping her hands, she got up, slowly stepping towards Chika, the oracle backing up instinctively until her back was forced against a filled bookshelf. "You're as beautiful as that day over a thousand years ago when I first met you. My feelings for you haven't changed since. Back then, I always thought that it would be bad if I fell in love with my oracle. Histoire warned me that I would be forced to eventually leave you behind, but..." Getting even closer now, Vert teased Chika's cheek with the back of her hand a little. "I regret that now. I should have acted on my feelings. I'm sure that the next goddess will appear eventually, but before that... I want to us to be more than just oracle and goddess. I love you, Chika."

"Vert..." Blushing at the sudden declaration of love, Chika looked a bit sad. "I do love you... a lot. But I don't know if I can handle losing you one day..."

"Since the other Vert is the currently ruling goddess and I'm just assisting, it might be possible that I get to stay. Even if I don't, it might be centuries before a new goddess emerges. Centuries we could spend together as lovers."

"If I find out you're just saying this to get out of work, I'm gonna kill you." Grumbling, Chika's face was quite red.

"You know that I would never toy with your feelings like this, Chika."

"Swear on... all of your save data." She **knew** her goddess.

Swallowing hard, Vert looked in Chika's blood red colored eyes. "I swear I wouldn't toy with your feelings."

The kiss that followed carried centuries of bottled up feelings with it. Their lips locked together, Vert kept her eyes wide open, gazing into the red ones of the oracle. It was a tender kiss, not what Chika had expected at all. Vert had playfully taken her hand and intervened her fingers with Chika's.

She could feel so many things go through her head. How she had longed to kiss Vert, how she had wanted to be this close to her, to be her partner, to tell her the truth about her feelings. How she had wanted to hear the words _I love you, Chika_ from her. All of that had finally happened.

Their kiss lingering a little longer, their lips quickly parting and meeting again several times, she finally closed her eyes and broke away. "And you still found a way to get away from work after all." Smiling, she figured that **one** more day wouldn't hurt too much. "Let's go to your room." Still holding Vert's hand, Chika didn't need to pull at all, the girl following her more than willingly.

Closing the door behind herself, Vert looked at Chika, who was letting her robe slide off, baring all of her skin. "Can you transform for me?" She loved her, transformed or not, but if she was going to sleep with her, doing it with the _goddess_ was a bit more of a thrill.

Putting a finger to her lips, Vert started to undress on her own. "Next time. Or do you not want to do it with me like this?" Stopping short of taking off her dress entirely, she waited for Chika's response.

"Don't be silly now." Chuckling, the oracle quickly walked up to the goddess, doing the final act of undressing her. "You're plenty beautiful like this. Green Heart is just... a little more sexy yet. A bonus." Licking her lips, Chika tried hard to look seductively.

"You goddess fetishist." Grinning, Vert laid one arm around Chika's waist, the other around her neck, pushing her breasts softly against Chika's. "Oh.. did they get a bit bigger over the centuries?"

"They were always like this, you pervert." Kissing her new lovers neck from the side, Chika pouted slightly, a tint of red showing on her face. "Carry me to the bed?"

"Role reversal too? You're such a lewd girl, Chika." Utilizing her knowledge of those things, most of which she had been taught by the other Vert, the goddess teased the oracle a little. But she honored her request and picked her up, carrying her to the bed. "I wonder what my successor would say if she saw us like this." Holding Chika like a princess, Vert put her down on the bed, standing in front of her for a moment, completely naked.

"She would make a comic out of it." Chika laughed at the idea before taking Vert's hand and pulling her on the bed. Physically, the two were almost completely identical. Their personalities differed slightly and their goddess forms were different, but beyond that, if they changed clothes, they could have passed as twins. To Chika, that was not a problem but a bonus.

Having the goddess sit next to her, Chika snuggled up to Vert, hugging her from behind, looking over the goddess' shoulder, her breasts pressed against her back. "I dreamed of doing this for so long." Sliding her hands over Vert's body, Chika kissed her nape. "I hope you didn't exhaust all your stamina at work."

"Big words for someone who is feeling so excited from just touching me." Feeling two hard things poke her back, Vert took Chika's hands, putting them on her breasts. "Show me what you can do with those pretty hands of yours."

"With pleasure." A big grin on her face, Chika drew a loud moan from the goddess before fifteen seconds were up, her hands expertly stimulating the goddess' enormous breasts.

A few hours later, both of them were still in bed, naked and cuddling. Just outside their room was the other Vert, the one that currently provided divine protection to Leanbox, and Blanc, Lowee's goddess. "Stop spying on them, Vert." Blanc was not in a bad mood but she didn't like to spy on other couples.

Getting away from the door, closing the tiny gap she had opened it up, the green goddess bend forward and kissing Blanc on the forehead. "I'm grateful you helped me with my plan. I thought they only needed some time alone to figure things out."

Blushing a little, Blanc grabbed her partner's hand. "You know I'd do almost anything for you. I'm happy things worked out for them, too. But let's go before they find us."

Nodding, Vert looked at the door again, whispering. "I'm happy for you, Chika."

~~~ Sometimes, you're given a second chance. And it would be foolish to not take it. ~~~


End file.
